Bundled wire has been used in toys and various other applications. Cables comprising bundled wire are well known for their strength, flexibility and long life.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which shows a prior art toy or amusement device 4, having several wires "woven" together at central woven wire joints 5. As seen therein, several pluralities of wire bundles 6 are also joined at their tips 7 using flexible tubing such as neoprene tubing 8. Prior art device 4 may be "accordioned" by a user, either horizontally or vertically, and the bundles 6 are movable in concert about their joints 5. This device 4 is an "executive toy," and is not adapted to other uses. Most notably, since there are no bundle squeezing retainers, the joints 5 of device 4 are not adjustable for movability or fixable, but are quite flexible at all times, making the device unstable. Thus, this device 4 is unsuited to serve as a support structure, shock absorber, or other purpose served in accordance with the invention. The use of intersecting wire bundles to form a structural element with an adjustable joint, movable as well as fixable, is unknown in the prior art.